Solo quiero vivir
by romerolaguado
Summary: Vidas perdidas vuelven entrar al plano mortal, redención para algunas, sufrimiento para otras. Solo se sabe que nada volverá hacer lo mismo... Habrá cruces con otras series pero todo estará como universo principal Danmachi, no seguiré la versión canónica.


**Capítulo 1: destruyendo el canon.**

 **AVISOS DE LECTURA:**

"Mm… joven consentido." Diálogos entre mortales e inmortales.

' _Eres muy joven para matar.'_ Pensamientos entre mortales e inmortales.

 **[¡¿Qué has dicho vosotros?!]** Diálogos/pensamientos de entidades selladas.

* * *

Padre… tu siempre me has querido, pero mi necedad mi volvió ciego al creer lo contrario. No, no solo eso me hace sentir peor sino que, de verdad he confesarte, en que tuve ocasiones donde lo disfrute; pecador soy y siempre lo seré… Nunca fui ni seré el mejor de tus hijos; ¡oh mi amada madre! Aunque no me relacione con tu sangre, vas a ser por siempre y para siempre la mujer más dulce, noble, cariñosa, un poco infantil, bondadosa, la sonrisa que alivia incluso a las almas afligidas del purgatorio por lo más breve que sea, la mensajera que presagia la buena voluntad del altísimo… ¡todo eso y mucho más! Hace que me avergüenza al haber sido tu hijo.

Por lo más breve que sea, cuando era un simple mortal, me mostraste el lado dulce que una madre tiene para con su familia… Lamento haber sido una mancha hacia ti.

* * *

Es curioso como la vida sigue, no la existencia, a pesar que el tiempo útil para cada cosa finalmente llega a su fin. La fecha de caducidad está presente en todo lo que pueda haber en el plano físico, terrenal, sensible, como algunos desean llamarlo. La muerte reina indiscutiblemente en ese plano.

Vida y muerte van entrelazados entre sí, de no ser así, el tiempo de los mortales carecería de sentido.

Con el tiempo yo lo he asociado como una forma de "reciclaje" terrenal: el cuerpo muere para ser abono en la tierra; planetas enteros e incluso las estrellas estallan para más tarde sus residuos viajen por todo el universo hasta ser colisionados algún que otro planeta, donde por suerte, surgirá nueva vida a través del deceso de otra.

Ciclo sin fin, cadena perpetua de la existencia.

¿Por cuánto tiempo ha estado pasando eso? Sinceramente no lo sé. Desconozco los detalles de esa incógnita universal, todavía no he logrado trascender a un plano "especial" para saberlo con certeza.

A veces la lógica no proporciona o satisface la insaciable incertidumbre de los seres pensantes; los mortales por un largo tiempo, descubren, desmienten y plantean sus propias teorías o leyes para describir/definir su entorno; los seres que trascienden a la humanidad o son distintas a ella: dioses, diosas, monstruos, entre otros. Unos viven por el momento, algunos no les importa, otros permanecen imperturbables, hay aquellos que están contentos con existir y mantienen cierto equilibrio en sus llamados "dominios", por ultimo esta la minoría que le atemoriza tal cuestión, viviendo con un miedo inmortal a lo desconocido y lo efímero que será su propia existencia cuya identidad no es más que un mísero gramo imperceptible en todo lo que engloba el llamado universo.

A veces, lo mejor es vivir en la grata ignorancia.

Porque la verdad, a veces es dura en aceptarla. Tal es su contenido, que hasta el más grande regente de toda la existencia, no estará exento en caer en la locura.

Nada es inmortal.

Nada es absoluto.

Nada es perfecto.

* * *

 **POV del desconocido.**

 **Ubicación desconocida.**

El cielo enfermo abre paso a la cruel luz toxica, bañándose en esta tierra estéril de lo que alguna vez fue una apreciada perla fuente de vida.

Vida aplastada por las propias acciones de sus habitantes.

La majestuosidad de su pasado esplendor, palidece en todo el sistema solar de su recuerdo distante. Cuando todavía valía la pena luchar por ella y servir bajo el ala de autoridades benévolas de inconmensurable poder, los cuales rondaban por doquier, gozando de los frutos ofrecidos por el planeta en ese entonces.

Las grandes edificaciones, ego de la mentalidad humana, ni de sus cimientos yacen ahora.

Tristemente, solo sus avances de dolor y tortura, se encuentra disperso por toda la tumba satelital.

Pronto, los escasos recursos con lo que está hecho la capa de ozono cesara, dando paso libre al frio vacío del espacio infinito para culminar con una autentica muerte planetaria y dejar que solo sea otro trozo de roca que viaja hacia lo desconocido.

"Los preparativos están listos. La búsqueda de reconocimiento y recuperación se ha completado satisfactoriamente." Dice una voz monótona.

"La documentación histórica se encuentra finalizada. Se han esclarecido los misterios y archivados los secretos de los diversos dioses difuntos junto a sus respectivos panteones. Padre estará orgulloso." Menciona una joven voz infantil.

"También se ha podido recuperar artefactos históricos a su gloria original, a su vez que las armas de las deidades se encuentran en proceso de recuperación y en la espera de tomar una nueva lealtad a su futuro amo." Comenta una voz femenina.

"¡La ingeniería inversa ha sido en éxito! Pronto tendremos el conocimiento a nuevas ramas del saber." Exclama una voz cargada de júbilo.

"Se ha logrado archivar en su totalidad el código genético de los antiguos habitantes de este mundo, excepto los de origen sobrenatural. Padre desea dejarlos en paz." Otra voz dice.

"Tenemos preparado la geografía del mundo mortal e inmortal."

"Hemos logrado duplicar los metales, minerales y demás recursos naturales del plano mortal exitosamente. Ya no tendremos repercusiones de conseguir más en caso de agotarse; no se puede decir lo mismo con los de origen divino. Se necesita más estudio para lograr replicarla de forma óptima."

"El plazo para partir está cerca, pronto podremos reunirnos con nuestros llamados hermanos y evitar la posible tragedia futura. Una lástima que el otro asunto no está en nuestro poder para…"

"Todos compartimos lo misma impotencia. Hay que confiar en nuestro padre, él es que tiene más experiencia en esa materia."

"Se calcula que el planeta al cual llegaremos es de un universo alterno a este. Por lo que algunas cosas serán distintas de lo que hemos encontrado aquí."

"Sin olvidar que es un universo débil para las potencias fuera de liga a las que están acostumbradas."

"Sera una comparación injusta. Ni sus llamados dioses dragón son infalibles para serle frente sus homónimos."

"Podrán aguantar, pero al final caerán. Sus números son cerca a los habitantes de una gran nación de antaño."

"Se espera de nosotros hacer que el planeta resista los severos castigos nunca antes vistos."

"Nuestra abuela adoptiva nos dejó una sorpresa. Conociéndola, será algo inesperado, loco, fuera de serie, dolores de cabeza…"

"Ya entendimos. Será otro espectacular desastre."

"Para seguir estropeándonos en exceso, a nosotros que somos sus nietos."

"Y traer otra vez la sonrisa perdida de nuestro amado padre."

"Bien, ahora el siguiente tema a discutir es…"

Mientras el resto de mis hijos siguen informando sus avances y debatiendo otra teoría "destructiva" de mi madre adoptiva, Pandora, la diosa que por medio de un ritual pagano (como algunos religiosos recelosos lo describen con todo el furor blasfemo que se pueda permitir en sus conventos) realizado a través de un caso muy difícil que suceda pero puede ocurrir: la muerte de un dios por manos humanas; una acción descabellada y hasta imposible, es el requisito esencial para que dicho ritual empieza a trabajar.

Ya sea una especie de karma cósmico o una broma mórbida por parte de los humanos, o alguna especie de venganza personal por mi "inocente" madre adoptiva. Se necesita sacrificar un dios, que actúa como ofrenda predilecta hacia Pandora, para llegar ser uno de sus hijos adoptados: un Campione, el asesino de dioses, el rey de reyes entre los hombres (aunque más bien la mayor parte son unos tiranos, mientras una minoría son solo guerreros en vez de un gobernante), y a su vez un rey demonio que nadie puede ejercer autoridad sobre él/ella que actúa a su gusto en sus propios caprichos.

Es curioso, nunca pensé entrar a un universo de anime/manga y fuera tan real.

Tampoco ha sido la primera, ni será la última.

Por más que sea un universo ficticio donde presumiblemente el autor (¿o creador?) de dicha serie realiza para subsistir en la vida real (¿todavía puedo decir que es la realidad cuando en otros universos animes existen también autores que hacen un manga de otro universo que fui y coincidentemente es el mismo autor original que conocí en la realidad exista en dicho universo ficticio?) es demasiado real para que yo pueda considerarlo mentira. Sus personajes, no su gente, los niños, los animales, la belleza de sus paisajes, la vida y muerte de cada ser viviente es auténtica; ellos pueden llorar, reír, asustarse, amarse; incluso se cuestionan sobre su entorno, sus formas de vidas y creencias; también pueden obrar mal o el bien, con cantidades desiguales entre ellos que hasta otros pueden darse cuenta.

La intensidad de sus comportamientos es tan autentica que, es una gran osadía calificarla como un simulacro teatral para un dichoso espectáculo a cierta audiencia. Audiencia que solo espera algo morbosa o un evento blasfemo al desear la muerte a personas, seres pensantes, que no saben lo que les depara en un futuro canónico.

Indignación fue lo que he llagado sentir.

Impotencia de no estar en ciertos "eventos" históricos, que puedan mitigar o cortar por lo sano desastres a futuro.

Pero, al final deje al olvido un hecho que no tome en cuenta antes de estresarme innecesariamente.

Universo alternativo.

No el universo canónico.

El canon tan solo es una guía para introducirme en dicho plano existencial para desenvolverme como quiera.

El destino nunca estuvo escrito ni jamás lo será.

Nada puede ser igual aun, cuando es imposible identificarme la diferencia de algo o alguien a simple vista, se sabe que uno estuvo antes que la otra o viceversa.

Al final me quede por observar antes de adentrarme a dicha realidad alternativa.

¿Conclusión?

No fue tan infantil como se esperaba. Algunos eran ignorantes cuando la obviedad está al frente suyo. Se pudo tomar una alternativa más racional que impulsiva. La muerte estaba presente y no todos estaban exentos de empaparse de sangre. Unos eran completos desgraciados con la piel de un santo. Los malos no eran siempre los malos. Los buenos eran fáciles de manipular. Explotación infantil presente, cuando se apartaba la vista de un mundo aparentemente inofensivo se llegaba a mostrarse un mal que no necesitaba ser acto de presencia física sino mental.

Esa fue la dura realidad con la cual me lleve y siempre tendré en cuenta.

Desde esa experiencia he sido cauteloso, frío, cínico como algunos me han calificado, y a veces paranoico; es curioso que mi paranoia me salvo de incontables muertes al tomar medidas que nunca antes pensé después de ver como los presuntos antagonistas derrotaban a sus adversarios en juegos sucios, los cuales he llegado a tomar muchas medidas, medidas que siempre debo estar actualizando y cambiando constantemente.

Gracias a eso, he llegado tener una actitud por buscar nuevos conocimientos que puedan servirme para mi seguridad personal y los que quieran ser asegurados.

Una lástima que ya no tengo una inocencia pura. Pero, al menos puedo ser más expresivo y entender a corazón los agobios interpersonales que buscan un oxígeno cuando me reciben con los brazos abiertos.

Una de las pocas cosas que veo, a mí parecer, es dar una auténtica vida libre sin llegar a convertirse en libertinaje.

Otra curiosidad que me encontré con el pasar del tiempo fue la falla de los fanfictions cuyos autores le gustan meterse en su serie preferida y ser un Gary Stu o Mary Sue; el famoso SI OC: Self Insert Original Character, también representado como la forma barata y sencilla de meterse con sus personajes favoritos y saciar toda su lujuria sin precedentes al creer que lo sabe todo y nada lo puede agarrar desprevenido, como también tener el delirio de su ego en exceso al querer que todo gira a su alrededor.

Una abominación literaria que se transformó en una pésima guía para aquellos que les llegue a pasar; casos he visto y hasta inclusive tuve que entrar en acción después que el supuesto MC: Main Character de dicho mundo muriera de formas horribles, no ayuda que el muy tonto pensaba formar un harén cuando realmente no las amaba; a veces nosotros, los hombres, se nos olvida que las mujeres siempre sabrán de alguna manera si en verdad estamos interesados en formar una relación autentica y no una simple actuación. De ser así, no es extrañar que es de temer una mujer despreciada más si es una madre que, al ver su marido infiel o no prestar atención a sus propios hijos, mueren de la peor forma posible; tanto caos que por poco (aunque en otras realidades sucedió) destruye los propios mundos o universos, todo por el simple hecho de no saber cerrar la boca creyéndose un vidente del futuro 100% correcto y guiar al verdadero protagonista en una cruzada menos sangrienta. Donde al final solo resulta en un baño de sangre peor del que él/ella recuerda.

La razón por la cual no se debe confiar plenamente la información presentada en el universo canónico, es que al momento de entrar en dicho universo "ficticio" y ser consciente: porque lo has leído, visto, escuchado como un espectáculo. Tú, esa persona conocida como SI (Self Insert), eres una anomalía que altera el orden de dicho universo al cual has ingresado. Dando como resultado variaciones, que pueden ser pequeñas, que cambian completamente la trama de la ya alejada línea canon que has conocido.

Bueno, admito que a veces algunos tienen mucha suerte que el canon no se vio tan afectada y pueden estar allí como un personaje extra o entrometido, el cual puede o no puede aligerar la carga del protagonista.

Pero, el gran pero, hay inconvenientes inoportunos al entrar en un universo desconocido. Eso serían las deidades relacionadas con la muerte u origen de la vida; Eso es debido a que ellos tienen el deber en velar el equilibrio de las almas que entran en sus dominios, por tanto ellos lo tienen todo planeado, a su vez que pueden sentir cuando algo ajeno o sin su permiso llega a existir, con el tiempo se darán cuenta.

También otro inconveniente sería los que tienen dominio con el tiempo. Ellos podrían ver a los SI como una plaga que debe eliminarse.

Casi siempre todo es por suerte y los caprichos de las deidades o gobernantes de dicho universo para permitir que aquellas personas existan.

Yo soy un buen ejemplo.

Cuando entre por primera vez en el mundo de mi adoptiva madre Pandora, fue un caos tras otro para todas las asociaciones mágicas de ese mundo cuando hice acto de presencia. Por no decir que llame bastante la atención a ciertos dioses y dioses herejes.

La razón de ello es muy complicada, si cuento toda la historia de mi vida para averiguar el porqué de mi caos improvisado y la atención de algunos dioses/diosas nunca terminaría de narrarles hasta llegar al punto sin perderse la idea central de ese incidente; en pocas palabras es lo siguiente: fui un pésimo humano que por azares de la existencia la misma Gaia de mi mundo me acogió como su esclavo/perro guardián, paso mucho tiempo y diversas vidas donde reencarna una y otra vez recordándolo todo hasta ser su campeón (creo que soy su favorito), nos llevamos bien tiempo después, otra eternidad más tarde fui por decirlo de una manera liberado de su "contrato" para ser independiente. Con tantos conocimientos y vidas pasadas acumuladas en un mismo cuerpo, dieron por resultado una existencia que ni hasta yo mismo todavía pueda comprender. Al menos sé que no soy un demonio, pero tampoco soy dios, aunque tenga el aura de uno, aún conservo cierta humanidad en mi esencia así como tener una relación muy fuerte con los reptiles: dígase en concreto los dragones. Toda esa anomalía hizo enfurecer de cierto modo a los dioses de aquel mundo. Otros me vieron como algo exótico. Las asociaciones como una monstruosidad, ya que era para ellos un DIOS literal y eso los asusto mucho.

Ni que decir de los campiones del momento, mis presuntos hermanos, cuando se enteraron que me convertí en uno de ellos, por tanto, haciéndonos familia y hacer sufrir aún más a los magos.

Luego llego el dios de acero más fuerte, el que dio origen al mito del Rey Arturo, Camelot y el asunto de la mesa redonda entre otros. ¡Fue un desastre global!

Terminado con la muerte de Rama, el cual tuve ayuda con mis hermanos y hermanas que pudieron sobrevivir en su festín digno de un rey según Luo Hao (¿o fue Voban? Bastante complicado mi familia adoptiva fuera de serie), decidí irme de ese mundo, no sin antes molestar a Kusanagi Godou en dejar embarazadas a los miembros de su harén. Pobre tipo, le advertí que los persas le encantaban mostrar la cantidad de su descendencia al ser una costumbre que marca cierto estatus en su sociedad. Él fue demasiado denso para captar el mensaje que le estaba dando.

Ya en mi auto exilio, donde los magos junto a sus asociaciones dieron respiros de alivio disimulados, me concentre en hacer algo con mi vida.

Cierto tiempo fue el de tratar de buscar un mundo donde se encontraba mi otra figura de madre, la cual quería hacerle saber que no se preocupara tanto por mí y me encontraba bien. La otra era encontrar a mis esposas.

Sí, eso es correcto dije esposas en plural, aquellas con quienes pase un tiempo maravilloso pero al igual que mi amada madre tuve un abrupto final.

Desde entonces he tratado de serles fiel.

Tanto es así que no he podido mirar a otra mujer que no sea con las que ya me case.

Ha sido difícil… muy, muy difícil… en ser el mejor esposo posible para ellas.

Puede que hayan recomenzado sus vidas. Pero ese nudo agobiante en mi alma me recuerda siempre en dejarlas ser libres.

Amar, es dejarse ser herido a quien más aprecias. Quieras o no, realizas lo impensable para su bienestar.

Al final acepte a Pandora como mi verdadera madre, pese a nunca poder reemplazar a la que ya tengo o tenía, me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Eso fue un día agridulce, ella estuvo muy feliz en que la llamara madre finalmente y triste en ver la caída de mí mascara indiferente frente a lo que he llegado a vivir. Tuvimos un largo tiempo de calidad entre madre e hijo.

"Padre. Hemos terminado todo lo que nos pediste. Los preparativos están listos, solo necesitamos tu confirmación y dejaremos en paz este agobiante planeta." Dice la voz de una de mis muchos hijos a los cuales di vida cuando aprendí hacerlo correctamente.

"Que comience el ascenso y fijaos nuevo rumbo a coordenadas que estoy mostrándote hijo mío. Ir avisadle al resto de tus hermanos y decirles que han hecho bien." Digo con autoridad y al tiempo con cariño paterno a mi querido hijo.

"Así será padre." Responde con entusiasmo si es que mis oídos no me están fallando.

Al final, voy en marcha a otro futuro problema.

Pero no me quejo, así mi vida nunca pierde una pisca de sorpresa sin invitación.

* * *

 **POV de Broken Soul**

 **Ubicación: en alguna parte del Inframundo.**

La vida es curiosa, un momento lo tienes todo para ser feliz en la vida y después, no hay nada. Es una revelación preocupante, algunos dirán que enfermiza, pero así siempre lo ha sido desde tiempos inmemorables. ¿Cómo las personas, los humanos y demás seres sobrenaturales pueden aguantar esos estados de ánimos que suben y baja como una montaña rusa?, simplemente no sé.

Tal vez eso sea la respuesta. Ellos nunca lo hacen, solo siguen el diario vivir lo mejor que pueden hacer.

Para los mortales tal vez no lo piensen tanto, su esperanza de vida no es tan alta como el de otras razas, por eso no han podido llegar al dilema de su vacío existencial. Ellos no saben las pérdidas que el tiempo nunca perdona, si supieran la mayoría de esas pérdidas se encontrarían en esa misma crisis existencial que la gran mayoría de criaturas inverosímiles que tienen por mitos y leyendas en sus cuentos para dormir, narraciones literarias que inspiran gran parte de sus películas y series televisivas, entre otras bajo el género de fantasía o ciencia ficción. Sufren internamente.

Unos pocos no lo soportaron hasta el punto que no responden el llamado de sus conocidos, su espíritu se fue para dejar una cascara de lo que antes solía ser; se podría pensar que están muertos, pues no, no lo están. Ellos permanecen en un estado del que sus sentidos, están apagados para alejarse de la realidad que los agobia: en otras palabras están en un "letargo" sin tiempo definido.

Bueno, eso lo tendré para reflexionar durante un largo rato. Ya solo queda esperar antes que todo comience.

Si tan solo todo fuera menos complicado, yo podría…

…

Bueno, el pasado es el pasado.

Esta vez haré las cosas correctamente.

No seré un engreído y egocéntrico ser solo por tener "juguetes" destructivos. No me fue tan bien como yo esperaba que sucediera.

Tan poco tratare de hacer uso al arco argumental del canon de mi serie preferida.

… Que estúpido fui al creer que todo sería color de rosas y tener cuantas mujeres quisiera… Eso demuestra que tan infantil y estropeado estaba antes de buscar redimirme.

Al menos esa entidad dimensional tan abrumadora, la cual hace ver Gran Rojo como un niño bonito, me dio la opción de una tercera oportunidad; claro que antes de irme, tuve un horrible escarmiento con él en su tortura "educativa" para no volver a caer en mis viejos hábitos.

Aunque bueno y todo, porque ya no soy tan fácil de ser manipulado e ignorante en ciertos temas. Podía ahorrarme esos años de estudio si el tan solo me archivara esa información en mi cabeza en tan solo segundos, ¡segundos!

Al final, me pareció que él deseaba que adquiriera el don de la paciencia.

Al menos sé que, este nuevo universo es alguna especie de cruce entre dos o tres animes; dos, porque es lo que se supone que debe ser antes de que la otra serie empiece invadir este plano. Por suerte aún tengo, que diga, tenemos tiempo para fijar algunas cosas y evitar que sea un caos a futuro.

Pero él me dijo que me hiciera responsable de mis acciones y guardara lo mejor que pudiera de mis dones.

Él me dijo que lo mejor es empezar de cero o lo más humilde posible y ganar mucho apoyo que sea lo suficientemente confiable.

Aun no puedo quitar cierto pensamiento de lo que hacemos es controlar este universo en vez de ser unos guardianes; yo le comente ese pensamiento y le dio mucha gracia. Me dijo que no estaba muy equivocado, pero a veces hay que hacer lo que no nos gusta para asegurar un mejor futuro.

Al menos ya sé que nadie, nunca, será, un, personaje, OP, como muchos desean con ansias.

Me dejo aturdido lo que les sucede al final los que afirman serlo.

…

…

…

Hace tiempo que los diablos se encuentran acorralados en cuanto poder militar con las facciones del cielo y el Grigori. La razón: sus gobernantes demoníacos perecieron en la última guerra, más el hecho que sus números disminuyeron drásticamente. Algunos han podido reponerse del duro golpe tanto psicológico como emocionalmente, ese día no fue algo que sucediera, pero así fue.

Ese día fue el inicio del fin y nuevo amanecer para la humanidad y sus dioses.

Con la muerte de ciertos mortales, un número pequeño pero muy influyente, fue el detonante que derramo la última gota para los dioses de los demás panteones aparte de la religión judeocristiana para arrasar las grandes hordas diabólicas que aún estaba presentes en el mundo mortal.

La presencia de las innumerables deidades de cada panteón cambio la geografía del globo terráqueo magistralmente.

Se encargaron de expulsar a las aberraciones de los diablos, distintos de los demonios actuales, a su lugar que pertenecen. Prohibiéndoles la entrada e ingreso al mundo humano hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Dejando solo a los demonios en el bajo mundo. Vivir como quisieran.

Con el tiempo, se fue haciendo referencias erróneas que tanto diablos como demonios eran lo mismo. Un error que no muchos quisieron corregir, al hacerles recordar sus pérdidas durante la Gran Guerra.

Mientras algunos diablos se disponían por optar soluciones en la supervivencia de su especie, otros solo querían seguir los pasos de sus ancestros.

No hace falta decir que algunos no apoyaban la noción de continuar la carrera armamentista de sus nuevos líderes: los nuevos príncipes del infierno, descendientes de sus antiguos maous.

Ellos no tenían una fuerza igual o superior a sus predecesores, solo ocuparon los asientos vacíos por tener en sus venas la sangre de la monarquía infernal. Aun así, ¿eran buenos gobernantes?, ¿podían satisfacer las necesidades de su pueblo?

Obviamente la respuesta es no. Solo eran unos niños engreídos para levantar autoridad por solo su herencia patrimonial, sin siquiera ganarse antes el favor de su pueblo completo para seguirles sin dudarlo. O al menos haber superado las expectativas de la mayoría en cuanto a su potencial mágico.

Si eso no hacía que el pueblo se revelara ante su descontento, lo siguiente fue la gota que derramo el vaso: ¡decidieron continuar con la dichosa guerra que casi los lleva a la ruina!

¿Qué diantres tenían pensado hacer con un reinado vacío y la carrera de su especie en la extinción?

Bueno, por fortuna de la raza demoníaca eso nunca se sabrá ya que, a partir de la disconformidad de algunos, reacios a dejarse extinguir por mero capricho, sumado a que el pueblo empezó a tener una visión después de la última Gran Guerra. Comenzaron los cambios, pequeños pero que, con unos pocos capaces de influir satisfactoriamente a sus semejantes al camino adecuado. Permitirá que su estirpe vuelva a florecer de entre las cenizas como nunca antes se ha visto desde la antigüedad.

Así fue el ideal que incentivo a una minoría para, acto seguido, propagarse como una llama incontrolable en todos los siete infiernos. Incentivándose el ardor de cada individuo demoníaco a la rebelión.

Comenzaron con movimientos torpes, pero con la ayuda de seres capacitados en determinadas especialidades fue solidificándose hasta formar una facción solida contra el régimen del viejo infierno; conociéndose desde entonces hasta el fin de los tiempos como la facción Anti-Satán.

No puedo dar una fecha exacta de cuando y donde comenzó la guerra civil. Solo se sabe que en algún momento del transcurso de la guerra, la facción que estaba en contra de la facción viejo satán, ocuparon la ciudad Lilith. Desde entonces ese pedazo de tierra ha servido como base de operaciones.

"¿Alguien tiene alguna idea del porqué nos llama tan abruptamente?" pregunta calmadamente un joven adulto de cabello rojo carmesí con ojos azul verdoso, este mientras caminaba por los largos pasillos subterráneos demostraba una armadura desgastada que antes solía tener un resplandor que rivalizaba con el color de su cabello natural. Tenía un diseño semejante al que usaban los caballeros medievales en la época de las cruzadas por reclamar las tierras sagradas. A su vez se identificaban el emblema del clan Gremory.

"Ni idea, pero si nos citaron a los cuatro de nosotros debe ser algo importante. Espero que no sea alguna misión suicida." contesta analíticamente la pregunta de su camarada pelirrojo otro joven adulto pelo verdoso lisiado con ojos azules. Que al igual que él, también porta una armadura de color semejante a su cabello con emblemas de su clan, el clan Astaroth.

"Yo sé Ajuka que puede ser lo más probable. Pero lo dudo, con nosotros dos somos más que suficientes para una misión de pocas probabilidades." Suspira el diablo carmesí "Además eh notado que en estos últimos días se han sumido más diablos a nuestro ejército con una cierta emoción en sus ojos. Como si fueran motivados por algo o alguien." comenta seriamente dejando de lado su actitud indiferente por ese pequeño dato.

"Por lo que no soy el único de notar esos comportamientos. ¿Tú qué opinas Falbium?" dice el ahora identificado Ajuka mientras dirige su pregunta a otro demonio que perezosamente camina con ellos. Este tiene en su armadura el símbolo del clan Glasya Labolas

"…"

"…"

"…"

"¡Jajaja! Se quedó dormido otra vez Falbi." comenta una joven alegre aun si esta en tiempos oscuros, ella tiene un hermoso cabello negro suelto que descansa hasta su cintura, posee unos ojos hermosos color púrpura mientras aún lleva una sonrisa juguetona con sus amigos cuando se presenta la oportunidad de molestarlos infantilmente. Ella no se queda atrás con sus camaradas al presentarse una armadura digna de un noble que va partiendo a la guerra. La coraza de su armadura tiene la nitidez de aguas marinas con poca iluminación. Porta con orgullo el emblema de su clan, el clan Sitri.

Esos cuatro jóvenes demonios, no son nada más que el orgullo del ejército opositor al tiránico gobierno de los descendientes de sus antiguos gobernantes. Cada uno de ellos provienen de las casas demoniacas de los 72 pilares registradas en la biblia, aunque ahora muchas de esas casas están desapareciendo con el curso actual en el bajo mundo, consecuencia garrafal a la guerra civil para preservar el futuro de su raza contra los viejos rencores de esta.

Desde muy jóvenes tuvieron que contemplar los horrores de la guerra, marcándolos para siempre y como tal, soportar régimen de entrenamientos que los llevaron a superar los límites de sus cuerpos.

Con una infancia a medias, un entrenamiento a tiempo completo, ver la cruda realidad con la forma en que se mueve el mundo. Tuvieron que madurar prematuramente y volverse unos monstruos despiadados en el campo de batalla, a fin de poder vivir y prosperar en la clase de mundo/sociedad con la que nacieron.

No cabe omitir que ninguno tuvo una buena infancia con sus respectivos hogares de origen.

Razón suficiente para estar el mayor tiempo posible en el ejército, su nueva familia, y menos recuerdos dolorosos con sus llamadas "familias" que lamentablemente no eran ambientes propicios para desarrollarse por sí mismos sin necesidad de ser algo que nunca estarían a gusto de forma segura.

"Entonces…" comienza decir el diablo pelirrojo captando la atención de sus compañeros "¿Todavía piensas esconder tus sentimientos a tu queridísimo maestro Serafall?" pregunta burlonamente mientras mueve sus cejas dando a entender algo que no es muy santo a los sentimientos de cierta niña Sitri.

"Por supuesto que lo hace." Sorpresivamente el que responde es el demonio amante de la pereza "Serafall nunca me deja dormir en paz con sus conflictos amorosos respecto a su figura incestuosa de un padre, ni siquiera cuando está durmiendo. Ella sigue volviéndome loco cuando sueña estar siendo…" declara con cierta molestia no tan grave el hombre de piel blanca pálida con largo cabello negro como la fosa de un agujero sin fondo, solo para ser interrumpido por la única mujer de su grupo.

"¡Falbi!" exclama horrorizada la pelinegra "¡Como puedes decir eso! ¡Yo no tengo ningún agolpamiento con mi amable figura de un padre y tu Sirzechs deja de estar provocando malentendidos con respecto a él a todo el mundo!" dice con un gran rubor que dejaría en vergüenza el cabello de su amigo que causa dicha reacción.

Mientras los dos hombres continuaban con su burla vengativa hacia su compañera, no se percataron que el cerebrito de su cuarteto se veía sonriendo frente a esta imagen que los hacia lucir como niños pequeños y no como los nobles sin almas que estaban destinados a ser.

' _Bien jugado Sirzechs.'_ Piensa Ajuka _'Hiciste cambiar esta atmosfera deprimente a una bastante alegre infantil. Sin duda estas destinado a ser el líder que nos ayuda levantar nuestra moral en estos tiempos sombríos.'_ Sigue contemplando con una sonrisa genuina que contrasta a su muy característica cara impasible mientras ve como sus amigos tratan de salvar lo poco que queda de su niñez antes de llegar a la habitación que posiblemente cambiaría el resto de sus vidas para siempre.

Lamentablemente, sus vidas si cambiarían de una forma inesperada.

Solo que, deberán afrontar una decisión que los perseguirá hasta el resto de sus inmortales vidas.

Todo por el bien de su propia raza.

Y esperar a que puedan ser perdonados.


End file.
